XTREMES A nova geraçao
by Doctor kaos
Summary: essa fic e um trabalho de longa data com alguns amigos espero que gostem
1. Despertar sombrio

**Disclaimer- Mega men não é meu e os personagens são de minha autoria viu qualquer coisa postem pra reclamar ou elogiar obrigado **

**Ato I**

**Despertar sombrio**

Séc. ????

Hoje...

Correndo pelas vielas daquelas ruínas, um ser olhava e torcia para aqueles abutres tivessem desistido de caça-la, leso engano. Ela corria e quanto mais corria, ouvia o rangido das peças e o odor causticante do aço que lhe seguia como cães famintos.

Alyson pensava "onde que eu fui me meter", afinal, era uma missão simples, investigar uma anomalia energética e fazer o perímetro de reconhecimento da área, como ela é uma reploid desse tipo, seria realizado com louvor, só que ela não contava que a área era dominada pelos **anarquistas**, uma gang de reploids desordeiros, que não lutavam por uma causa, se não a própria sobrevivência, seu líder era conhecido como Rock; este era um reploid muito duro e rígido, um terrível tirano com seus subordinados, os negócios obscuros que ele administrava eram de vender peças de reploids capturados ou vender as mulheres para a prostituição, era um ser muito cruel.

Alyson corria tentando despistar eles e ao mesmo tempo cumprir sua missão, conseguia ouvir eles falando:

Rock – Peguem a vadia, que eu quero ter o prazer de desmonta-la e fazer ela gritar por semanas

_Alyson – Droga, eles não desistem, e eu estou perto da anomalia. Tenho que chegar e torcer pra que seja algo que possa ajudar com esses caras._

Alyson corria e chegava a uma estrutura semidestruída, pensando que talvez pudesse se esconder, adentrou. Lá, ela viu coisas que só tinha estudado: telas com desenhos incompreensíveis para seus sensores, pessoas petrificadas em posições diferentes, mas sem terror nos olhos. Assustada, ela nem percebe que havia ativado o sistema de segurança e se trancado em uma sala escura com um painel esquisito. Quando se deu em si, ela estava trancada e batia na porta, mas suas tentativas foram inúteis. Então, foi em direção ao painel para ver se conseguia abrir, quando ouvia estrondos e vozes:

_Rock – Ela só pode estar aqui. Derrubem esta maldita porta se for preciso._

No desespero momentâneo, ela apertou tudo o que podia e se escondeu, rezando para que algo acontecesse, tudo o que ela ouviu foi "Wolf, Dragon, Snake ativados".

Quando eles arrombaram a porta, subiu uma fumaça e começaram a destruir o lugar; Quando abriram os olhos, só viram seus sensores indicando "alvos hostis", então eles entraram em ação; impaciente, Rock gritava com seus subordinados:

_Rock – Andem logo com isso, é só uma garota, nada de mais._

Enquanto seus homens ouviam as ordens, eles ouviram um baque surdo de cabeças sendo arrebentadas e uma voz firme:

_Dragon – Mais que porra é essa!!!_

No susto, só viram três tiros de buster destruindo seus companheiros e uma voz fria dizendo:

_Wolf – Não passa de lixo isso. Acabe logo com isso Snake._

Terminando de falar isso, uma sombra sacava sua espada e com uma velocidade incrível, terminava com o serviço, e uma voz serena ressoava no recinto:

_Snake – Gente, algo me diz que já não estamos mais em casa, e nem no Kansas, temos que descobrir onde estamos._

Rock vendo seus subordinados sendo destruídos e desconhecendo a força daqueles reploids, ele fugiu do local.

Vendo que tudo tinha acabado, Alyson sai da onde estava, viu aqueles três e falou:

_Alyson – obrigada por me salvarem, espero poder retribuir de alguma maneira._

Os três se viram e Dragon a pega pela cabeça e falou:

_Dragon – Nós te salvamos, nem percebemos._

_Wolf – Garota, precisamos de reparos e informação e pelo que você parece, faz parte da revolução, nos leve até sua base._

_Snake – Ai, ai, poderiam ser um pouco mais educados com a senhorita. Por favor, nos leve que eu não posso segurar esses dois._

Assustada e sem muito que fazer, Alyson e os três iam saindo sem perceber que no alto de um dos edifícios, uma sombra só observava e ria vendo aquela cena e exclamava:

_?? – Finalmente eles acordaram e logo todas as peças do tabuleiro estarão ativas para finalmente eu poder realizar minhas ambições._

Nisso, mais seis sombras surgem e na escuridão do anoitecer, eles sumiram sem deixar vestígio. O que seria que ele quis dizer com isso? Só o tempo dirá as ambições desse reploid misterioso


	2. Uma nova batalha

**Obrigado as pessoas que estão lendo essa fic e um obrigado especial para Haru no Hana, que desde o inicio que eu estou aqui tem me apoiado a continuar escrevendo, espero que gostem, duvidas ou sugestões estamos aqui para isso.**

**Ato II**

**Uma nova batalha**

_Alyson – O que vocês querem? Quem são vocês? E como sabem sobre a revolução?_

_Snake – Garotinha, se você soubesse teria que te matar. Por favor quem seria a comandante dessa base avançada?_

_Alyson – A capitã Steel. __Mas que tipo de reploids que conhecem sobre a revolução e não conhece sobre a capitã?_

_Wolf e Dragon – estivemos meio fora de ação. Apenas nos leve e não faça perguntas._

O elevador ia descendo agora num silencio mórbido até chegar ao seu destino, a ala da capitã, o centro nervoso da revolução naquela área.

Enquanto isso, a capitã Steel acompanhava toda a ação e emite a seguinte ordem:

_Steel – Evacuem toda essa área do complexo, a intrusos com uma refém, por isso, ativar sistemas de segurança, modo Alpha._

Chegando ao andar, eles esperavam muitos reploids armados, mas só encontraram vazio o lugar e um singela exclamação ressoa:

_Dragon – Que porra é essa? Cadê a resistência? Esses caras realmente se importam com você fedelha?_

_Steel – Sim, nos importamos. Agora soltem a garota e se entreguem pacificamente._

Falando isso, o sistema de segurança estava com armas apontadas e preparadas para atirar, Wolf ri e fala:

_Wolf – Computador, ativar senha __**X-treme axe-01,Wolf**__,desativar sistema de segurança nível Alpha._

_"...sistema reconhecendo... código ativado... sistema de segurança inoperante..."_

Logo após essas palavras, Wolf joga Alyson em direção de Steel, e quando achou que o sistema ia funcionar, surpresa, ela viu o sistema de segurança se recolher.

_Snake – Moças, se quiséssemos fazer algum mal, já teríamos feito. Será que por favor, da para ajudar._

_Dragon – Cadê esses porras de seguranças, quero dar porrada._

Terminando essa frase, ele soca a parede para desestressar. E vendo toda a situação, Wolf se pronuncia:

_Wolf – Vamos parar com a palhaçada e ir direto ao ponto. Precisamos de reparos e de localização e informação, pois este quartel que agora vocês estão, já foi um dia o nosso lar._

_Steel – Como você tem esse acesso? Mesmo que vocês já morassem aqui, não deveriam ter acesso a isso._

_Wolf – Deixe suas perguntas irrelevantes para depois. Os reparos nos esperam._

_Steel – Alyson, comece os procedimentos de reparos e espero que eles estejam mais dispostos a colaborar. Alerta de segurança desativado, voltem aos seus postos, temos trabalho a fazer._

E Alyson os leva até o setor medico para tratamento e começa o tratamento em Wolf. Intrigada com o sistema, ela comenta:

_Alyson – Que sistema arcaico complexo é esse? Parece que a tecnologia de vocês na sua época era a melhor, pois a gente já achou varias relíquias antigas, mas vocês são extraordinários._

_Wolf – Esse e o sistema que nossa criadora nos deu, só faça os reparos e depois vou ver os dados sobre a guerra._

_Alyson – Guerra? Do que você esta falando? Não a dados disso que você esta dizendo._

Os olhos dos três mostram surpresa e Wolf, já reparado sai da sala e vai em direção a sala de Steel.

_Wolf – Steel, quero respostas e você ira me dar._

_Steel – Olha, só por você ter um acesso Alpha, não ache que pode fazer o que bem entende,quer informações então de informações também. Quem diabos são vocês e por que vocês têm acesso Alpha?_

_Wolf – 'Ta bom, você venceu. Somos os __**X-tremes,**__ a elite de reploids combatentes, lutamos na guerra, e quase na conclusão de tal, nossa elite foi colocada em hibernação. Acordamos há pouco tempo nesse mundo e precisamos de informações para nos atualizar e saber o que houve depois que hibernamos._

_Steel – Bom, isso explica muita coisa, mais os dados de que você fala são boatos ou inexistentes, pode ser que aja algo no sistema._

_Wolf – Computador, procurar por dados da guerra, todos os disponíveis._

"_... verificando ... dados inexistentes... sem registro..."_

_Wolf – Algo esta errado. Alguém sabotou esses dados, eles deveriam estar aqui e a localização dos outros X-tremes. Mas não há nada que prove que isso pelo que lutamos existiu, foi tudo em vão._

"_... alvo localizado... alvo localizado ..."_

_Wolf – O que quer dizer isso?_

_Steel – Além de revolução, somos caçadores de recompensa, este é um dos nossos serviços, deixe-me ver quem é este criminoso. _

Digitando no computador, Steel baixa os dados do criminoso, Wolf, sem hesitar, baixa os dados para seu sistema, e fala:

_Wolf – Deixe que eu cuido desse lixo, afinal é uma maneira de pagar pelos reparos._

Terminando, ele vai em direção ao elevador, Steel analisa os dados e interfona:

_Steel – Alyson, venha a minha sala imediatamente._

Alyson, deixando os outros dois com os outros médicos, vai até a sala da capitã, esperando que ela não tivesse aprontado nada. Chegando lá, viu a capitã com uma expressão extremamente brava.

_Steel – Soldado, você sabe por que eu chamei você aqui?_

_Alyson – não senhora._

_Steel – nos foi dado um serviço muito rentável, 50 mil créditos, mas e um dos mais perigosos, Rock, líder dos Anarquistas._

_Alyson – Mas porque capitã, esta me falando disso?_

_Steel – Porque o "senhor" Wolf foi atrás sem saber da periculosidade de Rock. Alyson, você deve ajudar e tentar capturar o criminoso._

_Alyson – Sim senhora._

_Steel – E por favor, traga a "relíquia" de volta, pois ele desconhece a força de seu oponente e seu orgulho pode deixa-lo em risco._

Terminando essas palavras, Alyson corre até o elevador, torcendo para não chegar tarde a luta, e que Wolf não tivesse subestimado seu oponente; enquanto isso, Wolf se dirigia no local onde o criminoso foi visto, um galpão abandonado num lugar ermo, ele pensava '-um lugar ideal para um rato' e adentrava o recinto.

O local tinha uma iluminação precária e estava semi destruído, Wolf entrava e podia ver que ali era uma antiga fabrica bélica, com artigos remanescentes, os sensores de odor sentiam o ar bolorento e um leve cheiro de óleo em direção ao centro da fabrica, e em plenos pulmões, ele grita:

_Wolf – Apareça lixo imprestável, antes que eu destrua o lugar e leve sua cabeça quebrada, verme._

Terminando essas palavras, ele viu um feixe de energia vindo em sua direção, e se desviou vendo o semblante do meliante.

_Rock – Ora, ora, o que temos aqui, um dos desgraçados que destruíram meus subordinados. Onde estão os outros para eu poder acabar com eles também?_

_Wolf – Só precisa de mim para arrebentar sua cara, verme. Espero que realmente valha a pena enfrenta-lo._

Imediatamente após essas palavras, os dois sacaram seus busters, atiraram e começaram a combater. Eles digladiavam, utilizando inteligência e estratégia, uma batalha formidável se desencadeava naquele lugar. Wolf usava o lugar ao seu favor e Rock tentava acerta nas horas que Wolf aparecia. Wolf, vendo uma brecha na defesa de Rock, decidiu dar o golpe final, mas Rock o tinha feito de propósito, para fazer Wolf se mostrar, nesse instante, Rock acerta o visor e o joelho de Wolf, e fala:

_Rock – E só isso que você tem para me oferecer, estou decepcionado, você e fraco e merece morrer._

Quando Rock preparava seu buster para dar o golpe final, um barulho lhe chama atenção:

"_Aqui é o grupo de elite dos caçadores, você esta cercado, se renda pacificamente e não sofrera represarias."_

_Rock – Droga! Você deu sorte, mas da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu acabo com você._

E novamente, Rock some nas sombras, deixando Wolf jogado a própria sorte. Este pensava '- o que aconteceu com minha força? Como eu, um X-treme, posso ter perdido para um garoto? E o que diabos aconteceu com minha força?, pois esta nem demonstra nem o mínimo de quando eu estava na guerra', e perdido em pensamentos, não percebeu que foi Alyson que o salvou, mais prezando a própria segurança, não falou nada e apenas o levou para a base para os devidos reparos.

Lá chegando, ela o deixou na ala medica, pegou os relatórios e viu algo que lhe chamou atenção: nos três, havia um pequeno chip na área cerebral. Imediatamente, levou os relatórios a capitã para que ela pudesse olhar e orientar o que fazer em seguida:

_Alyson – Capitã, o que podemos fazer sobre isso? Desconhecemos essa tecnologia e ela pode ser potencialmente perigosa._

_Steel – Clone o chip e estude soldado. Quero uma analise completa sobre isso o quanto antes._

_Alyson – Sim senhora. Farei isso e logo terei os dados que a senhora me pede._

Saindo e preparando a sala, Alyson daria o seu melhor para descobrir mais sobre esses chips e Steel se preocupava com o que viria daqui para a frente...


	3. Teia de intrigas

**Gente desculpa naum ter postado antes, estive muito enrascado esses tempos, mas agora a fic volta com força total viu obrigado pela paciencia de todos e espero q gostem logo postaremos os desenhos dos personagens na internet viu deixem reviews plz e se divirtam**

**Ato III**

**Teia de intrigas**

3 dias se passaram e Alyson estudar, mas nada conseguia descobrir nem o basico dos procedimentos do chip, e mexia e nada dava certo, então, saindo um pouco para esticar as pernas, a capitã a chama em sua sala. Alyson vai e já pensa '- lá vem encrenca', ela não sabia o quanto estava certa...

Steel – Bom Alyson, eu sei que você esta se esforçando em seu serviço, mas eu tenho uma pergunta para você: onde estão os membros de sua equipe?

_Alyson – Bom senhora, sabe como é, o pessoal e meio distraido e eu estava apressada..._

Antes de completar a frase, Steel bate na mesa e esbraveja:

_Steel – Mais que droga soldado, você não pode levar tudo nas costas, se tem uma equipe, ajude e peça esta, senão você só se metera em encrenca ou pior, pode acabar destruida ou capturada pelos inimigos, tem que deixar pra lá o que aconteceu no passado e olhar para frente. Pois você viu no que deu agir sozinha, quase foi destruida pelos "anarquistas" e quase deixou que um criminoso procurado destruisse uma das "reliquias", que por sinal esta até agora desacordado no centro medico._

_Steel – Lhe dou uma ordem, soldado: reuna sua equipe, se preparem pois vocês vão até as planícies geladas._

_Alyson – Mas por que capitã? A senhora não mandou investigar sobre o chip?_

_Steel – Por esse motivo vocês vão para lá, recebi informações de que lá a arquivos sobre esses prototipos e quero que vocês os tragam em segurança._

_Alyson – Sim senhora._

_Steel – E outra coisa, se você for sem sua equipe, eu faço questão de te expulsar por desacato e desrespeito ao superior, estamos entendidas?_

_Alyson – Sim senhora. "_com um tom triste em sua voz"

Saindo da sala, Alyson vai caminhando até o galpão e pensa '- que enrascada que eu me meti.' E então abre e fala para as pessoas do recinto:

_Alyson – Oi gente, quanto tempo né. He,he. Desculpem, eu acho que devo uma explicação a vocês né._

Apesar de Alyson ser responsavel por uma equipe importante, ela era muito sonsa e desligada depois do trauma de que ela passou...; e quando ela falava, seus companheiros estavam espalhados naquele galpão, um estava sentando em uma pilha de pneus, com um olhar perdido em uma de suas artimanhas, a outra estava testando seu equipamento e quando viu sua chefe, ficou envergonhada, tentando dizer algo para quebrar o gelo e o outro, de porte mais atletico, estava socando um tanque para passar o tempo. Ele então sai das sombras e mostra a sua face, era o seu subcapitão, Firenzer.

Firenzer era um reploid combatente, seu estilo de combate desarmado, conhecido por seu sendo de humor e sua incrivel habilidade logo chegou a sua patente, seu corpo era forte e definido e suas feições eram doceis, mas ao mesmo tempo represivas. Ele logo chegou falando dando uma voadora em Alyson:

_Firenzer – Esta atrasada capitã, só não é mais lerda por falta de microchips._

_Alyson – Ei, eu sei que sou meio desligada, mas eu sai em duas missões sem vocês porque estava apressada e era com urgência que nescessitavam da minha presença._

Então, uma sombra feminina sai do fundo do galpão, era de uma reploid muito bonita, cabelos repicados com um longo rabo de cavalo, e uma sinueta que trasparecia seriedade e timidez, essa era Gisa Hurricane, a tecnica em comunicação, que com um ar de vergonha fala:

_Gisa – Mas senhorita, os registros mostram que a senhorita quase foi destruida nas ruinas da cidade pelos "anarquistas" e a senhorita foi salva por aqueles "senhores relíquias" e também por causa da senhorita, um deles foi quase destruido por um famigerado criminoso, salvo por um golpe de sorte._

Ela sem saber o que dizer, se encolhe e vê o terceiro sentando nos pneus se aproximando e começa falar com uma voz tranquilizadora:

_? - Tudo bem Alyson, sabemos que você deu seu melhor e agora nos podemos agir de uma melhor forma._

Este é Shin, uma peça rara nos dias de hoje, ele é um ciborge, uma biomaquina, o pouco que se lembra foi que Alyson lhe deu uma segunda chance, e ele apesar de ser gentil, ele não gosta de receber ordens e é muito versatil e seu pensamento é de liberdade acima de tudo, sua aparencia fisica era de porte atletico e bem definido, seus cabelos negros eram bem escoridos e bem cuidados; Alyson adorava quando ele vinha e lhe apoiava, ela tinha uma certa admiração que não gostava de demostrar, para não acharem que era pena pelo que havia ocorrido no passado...

_Alyson – Bom o importante e que temos uma missão, e devemos ir o quão antes possivel._

_Firenzer – Temos que pegar as informações, é so isso? Tem algo estranho nisso._

_Shin – Realmente, a falta de informações mais precisas pode nos expor em riscos desnescessarios, mas estas informações são de grande importancia, vamos pagar para ver._

_Gisa – Bom, já dei uma olhada nas plantas e agora acredito que se houver alguma emboscada ou armadilhas, posso localizar com grande precisão gente._

_Alyson – Bom, acho que com isso podemos ir e cumprir nosso objetivo._

Terminando essa discursão, eles que já estavam preparados, partiram para as planícies gelidas. Lá, quando chegaram, viram a desolação do local: tudo o que viam eram ruinas e gelo, aquele parecia um antigo campo de batalha, pois havia peças congeladas em algumas partes do local. Quando chegaram a fabrica, uma coisa os surpreenderam, haviam peças e vestigios de combate recentes. Imediatamente, os procedimentos foram tomados:

_Alyson – Gisa, procure por sinal de comunicação no perímetro de 1000 metros. Firenzer e Shin, procurem por vestigios dos combatentes que estiveram aqui e eu vou fazer uma busca com radar para procurar outros reploids._

Fazendo isso, os outros prontamente começaram a realizar suas tarefas, Gisa viu que não havia sinais de comunicação e Alyson não viu nenhum vestigio de rastros de energia ou do que tivesse passado por ali, somente os deles e de seus companheiros, e Firenzer e Shin, voltando informaram que não haviam pegadas para dentro da fabrica. Estranhando a situaçao, o grupo entrava com cautela no local.

Este era uma antiga fabrica onde faziam robos construtores, mas agora era só metal retorcido e gelo. Adentrando cada vez mais, eles podiam ouvir seus proprios passos e a respiração de Shin. Alyson usava seu radar e Gisa tentava interceptar algum sinal; Firenzer e Shin ficavam de prontidão, caso fossem atacados. Alyson então percebeu um estranho sinal vindo do subterrâneo, ela só gesticulava e o grupo foi em direção a o local.

Lá chegando, viram a grandeza do local, em cima era só uma fachada, pois embaixo era um grande complexo, mas grande parte estava desativada devido ao tempo, mas algumas áreas estavam funcionando, o que estranhou o grupo. Eles foram até este local e lá viram um computador gigante; Após o assombro da visão, Alyson se pos a começar a baixar os dados e comenta:

_Alyson – Se ele estivesse aqui, isso seria bem mais rapido, mas por minha causa, ele não se encontra mais entre nós..._

_Firenzer – Não pode ficar se culpando a vida inteira, foi a coisa certa a se fazer..._

_Shin – Mas se nós naquela época tivessemos tido tempo, talvez pudessemos salva-lo..._

_Gisa – mais até hoje, não descobrimos o que infectou Brian, por mais que a gente tenha procurado uma cura para os outros infectados..._

_Alyson – Mas porque logo eu tinha que destruir ele? Porque ele me escolheu para ser seu algoz? Porque, porque?_

_Shin – Alyson, ele te escolheu porque te amava, e queria que você lembrasse dele como um heroi e que você vivesse por ele, simples assim._

_Firenzer – Ele fez a escolha logica Alyson, ele gostaria realmente que você fosse feliz, e que você não desistisse nunca._

_Gisa – E que você não fizesse esse voto de não lutar e não ferir. Brian, seu irmão, era o nosso melhor amigo, e por isso, devemos manter viva sua memoria._

_Alyson – Obrigada por vocês tentarem me animar, mas vou viver para sempre com meu pecado._

"_**Dados baixados com sucesso".** '- pronto.' Pensou Alyson '- com isso, vamos ver o que esses chips são'._

Enquanto Alyson estava perdida em seus pensamentos, ela não percebeu a presença de dois pontos, um perto e um mais afastado. Estes pontos tratavam-se de Snake e Dragon, o primeiro ouvia tudo o que eles diziam e pirateava os dados que Alyson baixava e o segundo cuidava dos ultimos droids que haviam tentando impedir o acesso a esse laboratorio. Dragon se aproximando de Snake pergunta:

_Dragon – Conseguiu o que queria?_

_Snake – E você conseguiu?..._

_Dragon – Lógico, eu estava tenso e vir a campo aliviou meus circuitos._

_Snake – Que bom, meu caro. Então, vamos antes que as "crianças" nos vejam._

E assim como foram sem ser notados, eles logo sairam de cena do mesmo modo; Alyson e seu grupo saiam satisfeitos com uma missão facilmente cumprida, mas uma questão intrigava o grupo: O que tinha nesses arquivos e porque não havia vestigio de quem estava lá antes? Será que as informações havia sido alteradas?

Com isso em mente, eles voltavam para a base e tentariam descobrir respostas para essas perguntas...


	4. Aliança sombria

**Obrigado a todos pelo apoio a fic, viu espero que cada vez mais eu consiga fazer essa fic ficar melhor e vcs lerem e se divertirem com as ações das personagens **

**Ato IV**

**Aliança Sombria**

Acordando depois da surra de Rock, Wolf já se prepara para sair, quando subitamente, um punho vai até a sua face, acertando e um sarcasmo conhecido invadindo o local fala:

_Snake – Quem por um acaso disse que você pode sair por ai e aprontar suas bagunças? Desde quando você é médico para dar alta a si mesmo?_

_Wolf – Se você não fosse um membro importante, eu já teria feito você em pedaços._

_Snake – Oh meu Deus! Quanta hostilidade com minha pobre pessoa..., pelo jeito não vai querer saber das novidades. Que pena, vou embora então..._

_Wolf – Espera, que novidades de que você está falando? Desembucha homem._

_Snake – Bom, eu e Dragon seguimos as "crianças" e descobrimos arquivos codificados, parecem arquivos de grande importância e são com certeza arquivos da época da guerra, arquivos da doutora..._

_Wolf – Como você pode ter certeza disso, Snake? E porque você não começou a decodificação desses dados?_

_Snake – Ora Wolf, você subestima minha inteligência. Enquanto você estava ai dormindo bonitinho, eu já estava trabalhando nisso e a garota Alyson também está estudando sobre esses arquivos e provavelmente ela deve descobrir algo._

_Wolf – Talvez, mas agora temos que descobrir o que há de tanta importância nesses dados. Depois, pensamos no que fazer com ela._

_Snake – Sempre frio e calculista, não é Wolf. Tudo bem, o que eu já tenho e a localização de um dos nossos, deve ser Tiger, da sabotagem e infiltração, bom garoto, só lhe falta alguns parafusos, mas é um excelente combatente. Eu e Dragon iremos investigar e você vai nos esperar para qualquer eventualidade._

_Wolf – Mas Snake, eu posso lutar e meus sistemas estão ok, então porque eu devo ficar?_

_Snake – Precisamos de alguém para cobrir a retaguarda, e você foi escolhido. Então seja um bom líder e fique aqui._

Snake saindo da enfermaria, pensa '- Ele não precisa saber de tudo o que descobri, vai ser divertido quando todos descobrirem, e eu quero está em lugar de destaque dessa vez'. E ele sai cantarolando a procura de Dragon para realizar sua missão.

Enquanto isso, Alyson e Gisa começavam a trabalharem para decodificar o chip, um trabalho árduo, pois aqueles códigos eram estranhos, mas elas estavam conseguindo algo, descobriram que o chip que eles tinham era um limitador de poder, algo que não deixava eles usarem seu potencial máximo. E desvendando mais códigos, elas acharam um ponto interessante, elas descobriram aonde se encontrava uma das "relíquias", Alyson empenhada na descoberta chama Shin e fala:

_Alyson – Preciso que você investigue e recupere essa "relíquia" para podemos ver o que fazer por ele. Você é o mais capacitado para isso, contamos com seus serviços._

_Shin – Tudo bem, mas só dessa vez, porque essas velharias para mim não servem para nada, somente para dar trabalho._

E saindo pela porta resmungando, Shin vai em direção ao local, um antigo armazém.

O local parecia uma antiga base hospitalar, com sua estrutura semi conservada, e em alguns pontos ainda se podia ver a arquitetura, bem rudimentar com paredes que um dia foram brancas e um piso com um tipo de azulejo barato, e em outros pontos somente entulho. Haviam várias caixas com selos gastos de produtos médicos. Snake e Dragon tinham a sensação que já tinham estado neste local, um tipo de Dejavi, mas logo acharam que era impressão dos seus circuitos; Logo após os dois chegarem, Shin tinha vindo pelos fundos e viu um movimento estranho indo em direção ao centro do local, e ele impetuosamente adentra o recinto, sem saber o que esperava por ele...

Snake tinha achado o ponto, quando ouve atrás deles um bater de palmas e uma gargalhada sinistra, Dragon já ficando em posição de combate, esperava para ver a sinueta das sombras; Shin vinha procurando a sombra que vira, e logo ouviu perto os barulhos de aplausos e a risada, mas ficou escondido para observar melhor a situação; A sinueta saia das sombras e se revelava como Rock, que com um ar de superioridade, fala:

_Rock – Oh, mas que bom encontrar com vocês aqui, agora finalmente posso concluir minha vingança. Vou acabar com vocês e depois com aquele covarde que foi salvo no nosso ultimo combate. Dessa vez não tem ninguém para salvar o rabo de vocês._

Shin sussurrando – _Que surpresa, vamos ver como essas coisas se saem em combate real._

Snake esboçando um sorriso sarcástico e uma frieza no olhar, se vira para Dragon e responde a Rock:

_Snake – Ora, então o cachorrinho resolveu sair da toca, mas como diz o velho ditado: cão que ladra não morde._

Ofendido com tais palavras, Rock disparava seu buster em direção dos dois, e eles desviavam com certa dificuldade, mas o fizeram de propósito para poderem calcular a força dele, e então eles começaram o confronto mais direto, enquanto Snake servia de isca para os tiros de Rock, Dragon usava a estrutura para tentar afetar seu oponente. Este se espantava com a velocidade com que Snake se esquivava e ao mesmo tempo ele se atrapalhava quando via os pedregulhos que eram lançados em sua direção. Shin acompanhando tudo e quando iria entrar no combate, viu algo inacreditável, ele viu as "relíquias" começarem a pressionar Rock, pois Dragon estava próximo o suficiente para entrar nos flancos e acertar golpes e Snake não parava de sorrir, se divertindo com aquela situação. Shin que não queria ficar de fora da festa, preparava seu buster, quando Rock falou:

_Rock – Você só sabe esquivar, verme. Porque não usa sua espada para contra golpear meus ataques?_

_Snake – Um samurai nunca desembainha sua espada por motivos fúteis ou inimigos fracos. Para você, só meu amigo já basta, não é verdade, meu caro._

_Dragon – Ele é bem mais fraco do que aparenta, acabo com isso rapidinho._

_Rock – Quem vocês pensam que são, seus metidos? Vou acabar logo com isso, vermes._

_Snake – Ai que medo! Deixe de ser falastrão e vamos acabar com isso logo. Quero beber ainda hoje._

Quando Rock preparava seu buster, um tiro veio de suas costas, com fúria no olhar, ele se vira e vê a sinueta de Shin sorrindo e falando:

_Shin – Agora acabou para você, Rock. Você vai e em pedaços para a base, onde será julgado pelos seus crimes._

_Rock – Não sem luta, moleque. Vou acabar com vocês e rápido._

_Snake – Você só sabe falar, já estou entediado com esse blá, blá, blá todo. Vamos logo lutar ou ficar jogando conversa fora. _

Sem mais palavras, Rock começava a atirar para todas as direções a procura de abrigo, Snake e Dragon tentavam cercar ele e Shin encurralar com seu buster. Quando Rock se viu encurralado, ele teve uma súbita idéia, usar o que eles vieram pegar e conseguir concluir sua vingança. Então, Rock começa a disparar em direção ao subterrâneo, tentando destruir o chão para chegar até seu objetivo. Snake, Dragon e Shin se abrigavam dos tiros e esperavam uma brecha para poderem ataca, mas Snake tinha percebido um padrão esquisito, uma anormalidade energética, e ele logo percebeu que algo estava para acontecer e antecipando o movimento de Rock, faz com que Dragon quebre o chão par chegar também ao subterrâneo.

No mesmo instante, ambos chegaram ao local, Snake e os dois chegaram perto da cápsula e Rock caiu perto de uma saída de gás, algo que poderia explodir caso desse tudo errado, ele iria manda o lugar abaixo e destruir seus desprezíveis inimigos, concluindo sua vingança. Snake vendo a cápsula intacta, fala:

_Snake – Dragon, leve isso a um lugar seguro, ele deve ter um plano de fuga, então eu vou distrair ele, avise no codec quando tiver feito isso. Garoto, se for ajudar, me dê cobertura e se possível, não atrapalhe._

_Shin – Eu que ia dizer isso, velhote, não me atrapalhe. Vou pegar esse lixo e mostra para vocês como se faz. E alias, você não deve tirar essa sua espada pelo fato de ele está enferrujada._

E trocando olhares de desconfiança, eles foram em direção a Rock; Ele já tinha preparado a armadilha, uma faísca de buster e aquela parte do complexo iria pelos ares, tudo seria perfeito e ele sairia ileso, pois ficaria protegido por parte dos escombros. Os dois chegaram até o local, usaram seus sensores para achar o vestígio de seu perseguido e Shin sentiu um cheiro estranho, gás tóxico, altamente inflamável, analisando a situação, viram que a melhor forma era um combate corpo-a-corpo, evitando o máximo se explodirem.

E adentrando furtivamente no recinto, eles tentavam localizar Rock e tentar tirar ele da sala, para poderem lutar com mais precisão; Rock observava e tentava localizar suas presas, e de súbito, foi pego de surpresa pelos flancos e começaram a lutar novamente. Rock se defendia e atacava sempre quando podia, Snake usava um estilo marcial muito variável e Shin usava suas espadas com a mesma maestria que seu buster. Rock tentava de todas as maneiras jogar eles na sua armadilha, mas havia se esquecido de um fator importante, o outro membro dos _**X-TREMES**_, Dragon. Este depois de colocar seu companheiro e avisar sua posição e situação atual, foi em direção até onde o sinal de Snake se encontrava, e estava esperando que ele não estivesse em apuros. Quando chegou, ele viu o combate se desencadeando, ele foi pelas costas e pegou Rock de surpresa, e este, cercado e cheio de inimigos, tentou uma saída desesperada, atirou no gás e pagou para ver o que acontecia. Fazendo isso, uma grande explosão se desencadeava e escombros cobrem a todos. Com alguns danos externos, Snake, Dragon e Shin saem e vêem a desolação. Usando seus sensores, viram que havia uma assinatura térmica, mas não havia a direção que está foi. Snake, depois de sair dos escombros, começa a falar:

_Snake – Como você sabia desse lugar, garoto? E como aquele cara sabia? Eu estou sentindo cheiro de traição no ar e acho que você e sua equipe tem coisas para nos explicar. Acho que aquela garota ter nos encontrado não deve ter sido uma simples coincidência._

_Shin – Pode parando a língua velhote, quem deve ficar desconfiado somos nós. Afinal, porque vocês estão aqui? E quem pode garantir que vocês não estavam informando onde ficava nossa base e estavam tentando apagar os vestígios, vocês tem muito o que explicar também._

E os dois se encaravam com ódio em seus olhares e Dragon, tentando amenizar o clima, trazia a cápsula e a colocou entre os dois, e falou:

_Dragon – Chega de criancices vocês dois, e Snake, abra logo essa cápsula, temos que ver quem está ai. Ele pode estar precisando de reparos._

_Snake – Ta bom, mas espero que não me cause encrenca, eu conheço bem esse povo complicado._

E abrindo a cápsula, Shin e Dragon ficavam de prontidão um com o outro, até surgirem Wolf, Alyson, Firenzer e Gisa. Quando chegaram, Dragon os pois a par da situação e quando terminou, só viram a fumaça subindo e uma sinueta tranqüila e uma voz serena despertando, era Tiger, que tinha a aparência de um mulçumano, com longas vestes que lhe cobriam o rosto, só deixando seus olhos castanhos metálicos a mostra, então ele exclamava:

_Tiger – Nossa, não esperava que tanta gente viesse me recepcionar. Saudações a vocês estranhos, ola Wolf e Dragon e bom ver vocês bem meus amigos. E é um desprazer vê-lo vivo, Snake._

_Snake – Nossa, desse jeito até parece que você não gosta de mim..._

_Tiger – Depois de você quase nos matar tantas vezes em suas idéias suicidas, você ainda queria cortesia, e depois o porra louca sou eu._

_Snake – Aqui não é hora e nem lugar para isso. O importante é que você está de novo na ativa. Então, seja bem vindo e vamos embora._

E eles iam partindo, levando mais um companheiro e desconfianças de ambos os lados, e sem saber ao certo o que esperar do futuro...

Enquanto isso, Rock desperta longe das ruínas que ele mesmo fez, e vê a sinueta que lhe tinha informado sobre onde eles estariam, então ele esbraveja:

_Rock – Mas que droga, você não me falou sobre aquele moleque e mentiu para mim sobre a força daqueles dois. Eu devia estourar seus circuitos por causa dessa informação._

_Eagle – Eu avisei para você não subestimar eles e aquela criança foi obra do acaso. Mas se eles tivessem liberado a cápsula antes, você estaria destruído agora. Você lutou bem e eu tenho uma proposta a você: eu lhe dou o poder necessário para você derrota-los._

_Rock – E você quer servidão em troca?, se for isso eu estou fora._

_Eagle – Eu não quero sua servidão, mas sim seu apoio para minha causa. Seja meu general, Rock e vinguesse desse mundo pútrido._

_Rock – Está bem, eu aceito sua proposta, com a condição de não interferência na minha vingança._

_Eagle – Por mim, está certo..._

E assim, Eagle se delicia com sua nova aquisição e já se divertia com seu próximo passo em seu ardiloso jogo. Ele pensava '-Que se abram as cortinas para o próximo ato de meus irmãos, e que no final das contas, eu seja o único vencedor disso' e com seu sorriso cínico, saia em direção as sombras novamente junto com Rock...


	5. Cai o pano

Gente obrigado sinceramente por ler essa fic viu, fico muito agradecido por isso e certas perguntas serão respondidas no decorrer da fic. aproveitem e divirtam-se

**ATO V**

**Cai o pano**

Em uma sala escura, somente iluminada por uma grande tela, Eagle acompanha todos os eventos simultaneamente. Naquele momento, um de seus subordinados vem em sua direção e fala:

_Soldado – Mestre, está tudo pronto, só basta uma ordem sua e começamos._

_Eagle – Então, que caia o pano e que o terror comece._

Seu subordinado sai para passar a ordem e Eagle rir sozinho em sua ambição que começava a se concretizar.

Enquanto isso, na base da revolução, Steel fazia as analises de rotina e vê que em seu computador está instalado um estranho programa, que sumia e aparecia de repente, mas quando ia investigar mais profundamente sobre isso, uma noticia súbita lhe espanta, e todos os monitores da base que estavam ligados também acompanham o pronunciamento.

_Hazen – Cidadãos da Terra, sou Hazen,representante do __**exercito das sombras**__, estamos agora tomando os governos de cada país que se diz soberano e assumindo o total controle do governo mundial, e nós desafiamos a qualquer organização a tentar nos impedir da tomada do poder, nós estaremos esperando. Aqueles que tentarem tomar de volta seus governos, serão esmagados que nem insetos. Exigimos muito pouco, só a total submissão imediata e tenho dito._

Depois do pronunciamento, os reflexos podiam ser vistos em toda parte, o grande poderio militar começava a ocupar as cidades, o caos estava instaurado e os que tentavam se rebelar eram esmagados e subjugados. Dentro do quartel da revolução, as opiniões estavam divididas até uma voz dura ressoar por todo local:

_Steel – Atenção todos os membros, teremos uma reunião dentro de uma hora. Todos os que estão nessa base, por favor, compareçam, é de extrema importância para nós._

Terminando o seu chamado, Steel se preparava e torcia para que tivesse apoio total para esses tempos tumultuados; Wolf após ouvir o pronunciamento e o discurso de Steel, convoca os _**X-TREMES**_ para uma reunião de extrema importância. Alyson e Shin passavam pelo local e viu o movimento dos "velhotes", inspirados pela curiosidade, chamaram os outros membros de sua equipe para descobrir o que estariam armando.

_Wolf – Senhores, acredito que todos tenham visto o pronunciamento feito agora a pouco, e tenham reparado no símbolo do emblema que representava esse exercito._

_Dragon e Tiger – É o de Eagle, mas como ele pode estar vivo e acordado, já que vimos ele sendo destruído por aquela explosão, o que isso significa?_

_Snake – Provavelmente, aquele que foi destruído era uma replica, talvez ele já devia está no mesmo estado de sono antes de nós. E agora ele está de volta e deve realizar sua diretriz prioritária, a erradicação total da humanidade..._

Ao ouvirem isso, Alyson e seu grupo entram na sala e começaram a esbravejar e gritar, sem muito entendimento, enquanto Wolf tentava acalmar os ânimos. Depois de algum tempo, Wolf volta a falar:

_Wolf – Antes de vocês chegarem fazendo algazarra, estávamos discutindo algo sério. Mas o que vocês estavam fazendo ouvindo nossa conversa atrás da porta?_

_Shin – Primeiro,nós não estávamos ouvindo atrás da porta, mas sim da outra sala. E que historia é essa de erradicação da humanidade? Vocês devem ter dedo nisso._

_Snake – Ai crianças que não sabem escutar nada direito, mas em parte vocês estão certos, essa é uma diretriz principal, a erradicação dessa espécie._

_Shin – Vocês estão loucos. O que vocês acham que são para tomar tal atitude? Vocês pensam que são Deus para decidir sobre a vida e a morte de qualquer ser vivente?_

Antes que Snake falasse algo, Wolf fez sinal para ele se calar, este deu com os ombros e Wolf começou a discursar:

_Wolf – Eram tempos diferentes, na guerra não há nem bem, nem mal, apenas seu objetivo a se cumprir, independente do que você pensa. Essa diretriz principal foi muito utilizada e nós não temos orgulho de ter feito isso, mas agora podemos fazer diferente, podemos compensar nossos erros, e vamos fazer. __**X-TREMES**__, temos a chave para moldarmos o nosso futuro, já que nosso passado está morto, e acabar com as sombras de tal passado sombrio, fizemos coisas que foram contra tudo o que acreditávamos, mas acredito que a hora de mudar é agora. Vamos usar nossa força e nossa determinação para isso agora. Nesse momento eu digo: se vamos fazer a diferença, vamos começar de agora, vamos ajudar a revolução e vamos impedir os planos nefastos de Eagle._

_Snake – Excelente plano, Wolf, mas quando você ia pedir nossa opinião para isso?_

_Wolf – somos uma equipe e acredito que é isso que devemos fazer, Snake._

_Snake – Certo, certo. Eu topo também, mas com as mesmas condições de antes._

_Wolf – Ok, seu chato. Eu concordo, mas vê lá o que você vai fazer._

_Busca e Reconhecimento – Que condições são essas por um acaso? O que vocês vão aprontar agora?_

_Snake – Essa condição é segredo e não é de interesse de vocês, e o que nós vamos aprontar e deixar avisado nossa posição a capitã. Wolf é com você vi, eu agora vou comemorar essa decisão._

E saindo da sala, Snake ia em direção a sala de recreação, enquanto Wolf ia até Steel. Intrigado, Shin comenta:

_Shin – O que fez vocês quererem ajudar agora por um acaso? Crise de consciência? _

_Tiger e Dragon – Nada. E pela adrenalina de poder estar de volta a ativa numa guerra, só que dessa vez podendo lutar por um ideal mais nobre._

_Shin – Como se destruir fosse uma causa nobre para alguém. Porque isso tem que ocorrer nessa época? Porque essa irracionalidade tem que se repetir?_

_Alyson – Shin..._ com pesar em sua voz.

_Dragon – Bom, isso eu não sei te responder garoto, mas o que eu posso te dizer e levante e lute se quiser mudar o mundo._

Enquanto isso, Wolf se dirigia a sala da capitã Steel, quando chegou, viu a preocupação estampada na face de Steel e um olhar compenetrado no computador, então Wolf começou a falar, manso, mas autoritário:

_Wolf – Steel, porque tamanha preocupação, está certa que com a situação que se encontra agora..._

_Steel – Se veio me aporrinhar, a porta da rua é serventia da casa. Se veio pra algo interessante, fale logo._

_Wolf – Nossa, eu vim com boas noticias e você me recebe assim, que ruim em Steel. Cara, tenho que parar de dar ouvidos ao Snake..._

_Steel – Wolf, você disse que tinha boas noticias, quais seriam essas, pois o mundo está um caos, todos os reploids querem entrar em um conflito louco, onde nem nós nem os seres humanos sobreviverão e eu tenho que descobrir que diabos está acontecendo com essas maquinas, pois parece que tem um tipo de programa espião, que está me deixando louca._

_Wolf – Bom, os __**X-TREMES**__ vão ajudar a consertar essa bagunça, pois parte disso e nossa culpa. Acredito que se conseguirmos reunir todos os nossos membros, podemos impedir as ambições de quem está por trás disso, e sobre isso, esse programa idiota, peço para o Snake dar uma olhada depois, ok. Acho que você tem que falar com todos, não é verdade._

_Steel – Bom, isso é verdade. Tenho que inspirar os corações deles para os tempos de trevas que estão por vir._

E saindo, Steel ia se preparando para discursar e Wolf via de novo o estandarte sendo erguido no horizonte de incerteza. Existiria um futuro para eles?

_Steel – Senhores, estamos entrando em tempos de trevas, onde a sombra impetuosa da guerra se espalha pelo mundo. Serão tempos difíceis e provavelmente, nosso mundo nunca mais será o mesmo. Nós temos uma obrigação senhores, sermos a luz da esperança para esse mundo. Aqueles que quiserem ficar para auxiliar, terão seus nomes registrados na historia. Aqueles que não estiverem dispostos a lutar, sejam as testemunhas oculares dos acontecimentos. Não lhes prometo vitória e sim trabalho, não lhes virei com palavras doces e dizer que vai ser fácil, e sim com verdade e dizer que vai ser árduo nossa vida a partir de agora. Talvez muitos de nós não sobrevivam, mas nós vamos ser o alicerce da nova geração. Então, quem quer vir mudar os rumos da nossa sociedade?_

Uma multidão gritava empolgada palavras de apoio e a emoção estava a flor da pele em todos, o discurso de steel conseguiu inspirar seus subordinados e ela estava confiante com os resultados. Chegando em sua sala, a sinueta de Wolf se projetava de uma forma sombria e ele começava a falar:

_Wolf – Steel, é isso mesmo que você quer? Entrar em um combate por uma causa perdida e sem uma luz no futuro?_

_Steel – Está errado Wolf, a luz que eu vejo é a esperança em cada face dos meus subordinados e eles estão dando o melhor de si, mesmo perante a morte certa e a um futuro de incertezas, mas eles não sentem medo e sim orgulho pelo que eles lutam. Essa é a nossa esperança._

_Wolf – gostei da resposta Steel, espero que continue com essa convicção nas horas mais negras que estão por vir. E também quero um favor, quero o "Busca e Reconhecimento" trabalhando conosco a partir de agora._

_Steel – Porque isso agora, Wolf? Vocês não se deram bem desde o começo._

_Wolf – Digamos que eles demonstraram uma determinação e gostaria de explorar esses sentimentos nesses garotos, será que posso explorar isso?_

_Steel – Certo Wolf, mas qualquer coisa que sua equipe fizer a meus garotos, eu juro que mato você e vendo sua carcaça para o ferro velho._

_Wolf – Tudo bem Steel, pode ficar tranqüila com eles viu, vou tomar conta direitinho._

_Steel – E outra coisa, e capitã, seu monte de entulho, lobo das cavernas com cérebro de ervilha._

E Wolf foi saindo, se dirigindo a sala de reuniões para informar a nova decisão e se divertir vendo a cara de Snake com a noticia.

Chegando ao local, Wolf chamava a todos, Snake estava meio alto devido aos produtos que ele consumia, o que ia deixar ele quieto por um tempo. Mas os garotos viram uma face de Snake que não gostariam de ter visto..., Wolf ia começar a falar, quando Shin começou a falar:

_Shin – Muito bem, o porque disso já que agora estamos nos preparando para guerra e não temos tempo a perder com futilidades._

_Wolf – Bom, 'garoto', agora com ordens superiores, vocês vão trabalhar conosco, nós temos a missão mais importante, iremos minar as forças inimigas e vamos resgatar nossos companheiros._

_Busca e Reconhecimento – Como é que é? Vamos ter que trabalhar junto com vocês? Queremos saber o porque disso agora?_

_Snake – He, he, he... gostei da idéia Wolf, irc...,mas acha que eles vão agüentar...he,he,he._

_Wolf – não subestime a nova geração Snake, esses garotos são os herdeiros desse tempo e nossa obrigação é corrigir os nossos erros do passado. Acredito na força desses garotos e com seus busters, eles farão a diferença nessa guerra._

_Busca e Reconhecimento – Idiota, queremos mudar o mundo sem uma guerra que pode acabar com tudo né. Velhos loucos. _

_Wolf – Mesmo sendo essa à vontade de vocês, isso é uma ação impossível, pois nosso inimigo só quer ver destruição e caos. Vamos ao que interessa, precisamos resgatar dois membros dos __**X-TREMES**__ que estão em pontos distintos, vamos dividir essa equipe em duas : Gisa, Firenzer, Dragon e Tiger, vocês vão até uma fabrica, peguem nosso companheiro e as informações._

_Snake – E cuidem do "guardião" que deve ter lá, he,he._

_Wolf – Snake, Alyson, Shin e eu vamos até uma cidade fantasma, que lá podemos encontrar encrenca das grossas._

_?? – Olha que bom ver todos vocês reunidos assim._

Após ouvir essas palavras, todos olharam para a porta e o semblante de surpresa estampou nos **X-TREMES...**

Proximo capítulo, suspense e emoção. Não percam deve demorar um pouco porque eu vou estar estudando mas darei um jeito de postar o mais rapido possivel e colocar outras historias aqui. Novamente obrigado por lerem.


	6. cenas unicas

Aew gente, para quebra um pouco o clima da historia, meu grande amigo gugu (vulgo Shin) teve uma ideia inusitada e resolveu escrever lances dos bastidores do nosso trabalho, espero q gostem

...La estava Steel...em sua sala analisando concentradamente as situações ,calculando e planejando rapidamente e pesquisando várias coisas para melhor êxito...quando ela finalmente estava chegando ao seu apse...Um grande estrondo !! no susto steel só viu a grande perna esticada e o visor brilhando fortemente e sua postura firme era de se impressionar !

Wolf-Steel,você não sabe o que eu encontrei brincando de tiro ao alvo e...

Uma grande aura negra circundou a reploid,tocando wolf que ainda não percebia o perigo...

Steel- É CAPITÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ SEU LOBO DAS CAVERNAS !!

Wolf –Iiiiiiirrrrrccc gotinha com medo

...No quartel general...Snake se diverte confundindo a cabeça de dragoon  
Dragoon-Então é pra pegar o Back-up do computador !?

Snake-Claro ! Só que ele tem braços e pernas e ele luta e só te dá o back-up se voce lutar com ele !  
Dragoon-Eba ! Porrada,melhor eu ir planejando logo,braços e pernas voce disse ?  
Snake-Claro...claro...  
...Shin que olhava a cena de longe...  
Shin-Snake é cobra certo !?  
Snake-Claro ! e eu tenho até veneno !  
Shin-Qual !?  
Snake-Vc não vai querer saber  
Shin-Me parece ousado,nunca vi voce usar,ta com defeito ?  
Snake-Meu veneno é discreto e mortal,se chama discórdia.

Shin-ah...ta...  
..Quando dragoon volta da missão e todos prontos para dar o esporro nele,snake é jogado por shin na frente do pessoal  
Shin-E com a própria cobra que se faz o antídoto do veneno  
Snake-Eu te odeio...

essas sao ideias q rolam no pano d fundo qualquer ideia e sempre bem vinda entaum opniem e continuem lendo


	7. Amargas Lembranças

Obrigado pela compreençao de terem esperado a historia e espero que esse capitulo fique a gosto de todos

mega man não é meu, mas os personagens são de autoria d todos os presentes

** Ato VI**

** Amargas lembranças**

Vendo aquela sinueta se projetando na porta, as vozes se calaram e começaram a analisar aquela pessoa: parecia uma mulher de pelo menos uns 25, 30 anos, cabelos longos negros, amarados com um rabo de cavalo, seus olhos negros, eram dóceis. Era uma mulher muito bonita e usava um jaleco branco aberto com uma blusa branca e uma saia, com um salto alto. Ela se divertia vendo a surpresa nas expressões deles.

Os **X-TREMES** olhavam assombrados para aquela pessoa e Snake ria com um sorriso cínico na sua face, e ele falou:

_Snake – Você pode até parecer, mas não é ela._

_X-TREMES – Do que você está falando, ela é a doutora Kamia. Ainda está bêbado por um acaso._

_Snake – Então façam o que quiserem. Vou saindo pela..._

_Steel – Não senhor, vai ficar e ouvir o que vou falar. Senhores, essa é a doutora Camila, descendente da doutora de quem vocês falaram. Fui atrás de alguém que pudesse ajudar com o chip que vocês têm e confirmar a historia de vocês._

_Wolf – Então, desculpe pela confusão, doutora. E Steel, como você sabia do chip? E por que não confia na gente?_

_Steel – Seu lobo das cavernas, é capitã, droga. E é minha obrigação saber sobre todos aqui na base, e caso você não se lembre, vocês ameaçaram meu pessoal, idiota._

_Wolf – Ah, só por isso, achei que você tinha já esquecido esse episodio. _

_Steel – SEUUUUU..._

_Camila – hum! Primeiro desculpe pela confusão, não queria causa discursões. Então, quem vai ser o primeiro que eu poder olhar e analisar, para descobrirem mais sobre vocês mesmos?_

Antes que alguém se pronunciasse, Snake foi se aproximando e Shin olhava surpreso e tinha a impressão toda vez que olhava para aquela mulher, que a conhecia e Alyson tinha medo de que algo acontecesse.

_Snake – Vamos ver do que você é capaz, doutora. Duvido que você tenha capacidade disso._

_Camila – Então vamos, pois seu sarcasmo e mau humor me impressionam._

Shin via os dois se afastando e tentava se lembrar da onde havia visto aquele rosto; Alyson tremia e temia que um impulso de Shin viesse cobrar informações, já que ela tinha respostas; Gisa e Firenzer temiam pelo que aconteceria, já que sabia de alguma coisa; Os X-TREMES ficaram ansiosos para saber o resultado e ver o que o tempo tinha apagado...

--/--

Enquanto isso, Camila fala com Snake:

_Camila – Como percebeu que eu não era ela? Pelos registros que eu tenho, nós somos esteticamente iguais. Mate minha curiosidade e me conte como._

_Snake – Seus olhos lhe denunciaram, pois a doutora que nos criou tinha um olhar frio e sarcástico, devido à guerra que nós travamos na época, e os seus olhos mostram doçura e ternura, apesar de também mostrarem tristeza._

_Camila – Estou impressionada com sua capacidade de dedução, eu mesma não conhecia tais facetas da minha antecessora, e você acertou com relação a minha tristeza, pois perdi uma pessoa muito importante há algum tempo. Mas mudando de assunto, então você foi o que mais conviveu com ela? _

_Snake – Pode dizer que sim. Ela era uma pessoa muito rígida com tudo, mas acreditava nos seus ideais._

E sem mais palavras, a cirurgia foi sendo executada com extrema precaução e precisão, pois apesar da aparência jovem, ela era uma especialista em seu ramo: restauração neurológica e montagem de Reploids.

--/--

Voltando a sala de reuniões, Wolf se pronunciava:

_Wolf – Infelizmente, não podemos perder mais tempo, vamos as nossas missões e quando voltarmos, saberemos o que houve com Snake. Não façam nada de inusitado. _

Então, eles partiram para suas respectivas missões, sem saber o que o destino os reservaria...

--/--

Chegando as ruínas, o time de Wolf via a situação de desolação (time Wolf: Wolf, Shin e Alyson), viram estruturas arquitetônicas estranhas: um tipo de mastro retorcido e um tipo de cuia, uma virada de cabeça para cima e uma para baixo, e vestígio de muita destruição e corpos de droids esquecidos pelo tempo, uma visão desoladora.

_Wolf – Isso foi lindo antes da guerra, agora só são metal e pó. Lembro-me de muitas sendo ceifadas e da destruição desse local, chega a ser triste..._

_Shin – Como podem viver com tamanho pesar? Vocês nem pensam no que fizeram?_

_Wolf – Era nossa programação, garoto, nós tínhamos que cumprir._

_Alyson – Senhor Wolf, vocês falam tanto dessas batalhas, mas sempre deixam muito vaga à idéia de como foi. Poderia nos contar o porquê disso tudo, o derramamento de sangue e a quase extinção da espécie humana._

_Wolf – Ah! Está certo, acho que devo isso a vocês. Tudo começou com o banimento das armas nucleares, os humanos precisavam de algo para continuar suas guerras, então, eles começaram a criar algo que fizesse isso para eles, com isso foram criados os droids, que eram seres que só faziam o que era programado, e eles não disceniam o certo do errado. Vendo a ineficácia de tais, eles começaram a investir em tecnologia mais avançadas._

_Alyson – No caso, nos Reploids._

_Wolf – Correto, os Reploids eram maquinas perfeitas, pois tinham a distinção que faltava nos droids. E cada vez mais, os humanos iam aperfeiçoando os Reploids._

_Shin – Mas onde vocês entram nessa historia?_

_Wolf – Eu já ia chegar nessa parte. Um certo dia, uma brilhante cientista fez um projeto inovador, ela iria criar o Reploid perfeito praticamente, um com sentimentos humanos, e que iria acabar de vez com aquela guerra insensata._

_Alyson – Tinha tecnologia naquela época para fazer isso?_

_Wolf – Guria, você deve achar que nós nem tínhamos fogo, desse jeito que você fala._

_Shin – Não era essa a intenção quando ela perguntou isso, mas vocês nem tem noção do tempo que ficaram hibernando, e essa tecnologia e muito recente._

_Wolf – Certo, vou relevar isso, e sim, havia tecnologia e a mente mais astuta da época, Kamia Toki; e sua tecnologia deve ter perdido muita coisa com isso, pra só recente terem tais artifícios; voltando a historia, ela revolucionou o mundo com sua criação: __**AXE-00, codinome Eagle**__, as asas da liberdade. Era o Reploid mais avançado da época, devido as suas capacidades, ele estava começando a desequilibrar a balança de poder do mundo. Seus poderes eram inimagináveis e sua habilidade de persuasão era seu principal trunfo, convencendo seus oponentes que a luta só iria trazer malefícios a todos. Mas quanto mais ele lutava, mais os humanos o mandavam lutar. Em sua mente, ele refletia: "__**O melhor jeito de acabar com essa guerra e extinguir essa raça medíocre. Mas como fazer isso sem chama a atenção sobre minha pessoa? Já sei, vou fazer com que eles criem aliados e vou transformar eles em servos e cumprir a diretriz principal: acabar com a guerra".**_

_Alyson – Espera, porque ele chegou a essa conclusão? Não era mais fácil destruir as armas do que as vidas inocentes?_

_Wolf – O problema é que foi a saída mais lógica naqueles tempos. Mesmos que ele as destruísse, os humanos iriam fazer mais, e com potencial mais letal._

_Alyson – Entendo, mas extermínio não é a solução para isso._

_Wolf – Concordo, hoje vejo que muito pelo qual a gente lutou, não existe mais. E Kamia pensava do mesmo jeito que você, e vendo que Eagle tinha convencido os graúdos do poder, ela pensou em um modo de ludibriá-lo. Então, Kamia nos criou para sermos seus aliados, irmãos. Nós tínhamos a diretriz do extermínio, mas tínhamos também a consciência para fazermos o que era certo._

_Shin – Mas onde entra o chip que vocês têm na cabeça?_

_Wolf – Isso é um limitador de energia que foi uma salva-guarda, para caso nós usássemos nosso poder para outros fins e para caso nós ficássemos loucos, eles se auto-destruiriam, e nos matariam, sem chance de reconstrução._

_Shin – Como se vocês já não fossem loucos o suficientes. Então que dizer que o tal de Eagle ficou louco?_

_Wolf – Não, ele por não ter um limitador, tinha um ponto de vista diferente. Ele achou que essa era a saída mais lógica na concepção dele._

_Alyson – Mas foi uma decisão que mudou o destino de todos e do mundo com isso._

_Wolf – Verdade, nós começamos a fazer nossa parte, mas também fomos ludibriados e menosprezamos a astúcia de nosso oponente, e fizemos coisas que nos arrependemos. Até que um dia, Eagle vendo que seus planos de nos ter como seus servos eram falhos, ele tomou um passo maior, Eagle matou o general e todo o conselho de guerra e levou uma grande parte dos droids e formou o __**Exercito das Sombras**__ e começou a pior das guerras. Nós lutamos para proteger a humanidade, que foi desejo da doutora, assumindo o comando geral das tropas. Mas Eagle tinha um plano mais audacioso em mente, ele fez clones de nós e tinha uma fabrica com vários deles. Esses clones eram chamados d __**X-TRONS,**__ foram lutas difíceis até chegarmos a Eagle. Quando chegamos, nós lutamos com tudo que tínhamos contra ele, foi uma luta que quase todos nós fomos destruídos, mas conseguimos vencer e antes de ser derrotado, ele falou: "Eagle – Podem ter vencido hoje, mas meus ideais vão viver para sempre, a guerra é inevitável. Há,Há,Há,Há,Há!!", nós o destruímos junto com o prédio e tentamos deter o avanço das tropas de Eagle, mas eles fizeram um ataque covarde..._

_Alyson – Que ação covarde foi essa? Eles tentaram matar a doutora?_

_Wolf – Isso foi à intenção. O __**Exercito das Sombras **__atacou nossa base quando estávamos enfraquecidos na segurança, devido a muitos de nossa força estava ajudando os refugiados, quase fomos destruídos, mas conseguimos rechaçar o ataque. Depois de vermos a destruição, descobrimos que houve vazamento de informações e que supostamente foi um dos nossos, e houve muitas baixas, tanto Reploids quanto humanas. Então, investigando, soubemos que tinha sido Beetle que tinha passado à informação e fomos tirar satisfação via telecomunicador:_

"_Wolf – Quero explicações, soldado, porque informações cruciais caíram nas mãos dos nossos inimigos, se você era o responsável por tais?_

_Beetle – Isso não é da sua conta, Wolf. E ainda tenho um comunicado, a partir de agora, eu estou fora dos __**X-TREMES**__, meus motivos disso não são importantes._

_Wolf – Você está louco. Estamos em um momento crucial, precisamos de toda ajuda possível._

_Beetle – Não me importo mais com isso. Agora eu luto pelo meu lado e meu codinome de agora em diante e Arsenal. Desligo._

_Wolf – Beetle, Beetle, não desligue. Droga, mais essa agora pra me preocupar._

_Snake – Você quer que eu vá atrás dele?_

_Wolf – Não. Temos que ir atrás de outras coisas agora."_

Wolf – Então, nós tentamos continuar lutando, mas a força do inimigo era muito superior, e Kamia tomou a decisão mais difícil naquela hora. Ela nos convocou e nos colocou para hibernar. Os últimos foram eu e Snake, e ela nos fez seu ultimo desejo:

"_Kamia – Senhores, sabem que essa é a melhor decisão, por favor, não discutam._

_Snake – Mas doutora, se nós dermos 100 de nossos poderes, acabaremos com essa guerra em poucos instantes._

_Kamia – Se vocês fizessem isso, seriam os novos déspotas desse mundo, e se tornaria um ciclo sem fim. Não quero que isso aconteça, meu desejo é que vocês lutem para proteger uma nova era. Por favor, sobrevivam, pois essa era vai morrer logo, e tem muita gente inocente que nem vai poder ter uma chance, por isso eu imbuo vocês nessa ultima missão._

_Wolf – Tudo bem, doutora. Mas espero que está luta valha a pena de se combater. Snake temos nossas ordens, o que me diz?_

_Snake – Não concordo com isso, mas tudo bem. Eu estou dentro._

_Kamia – Adeus meus filhos, vivam..._

E logo após isso, nossas cápsulas foram mandadas para locais diferentes, com o intuito de defender vários pontos estratégicos."

_Wolf – Essa foi a ultima vez que há vimos. Depois nós acordamos nessa era e estamos tentando realizar o ultimo desejo dela._

_Alyson – Nossa que historia triste. Kamia até o final foi uma pessoa forte e graças a ela, grandes inovações surgiram então._

_Shin – Até o final, Snake foi uma pessoa arrogante e egocêntrica, que só pensava em si mesmo. Definitivamente, não sei como vocês o aturam._

_Alyson – Shin, não deveria falar desse jeito, ele é estranho e tem atitudes esquisitas, mas ele e um excelente companheiro. Wolf, encontrei a assinatura energética que você me pediu._

_Wolf – Ótimo. Guie-nos até lá então._

Assim, eles foram até mais uma cápsula para acordar mais um membro dos **X-TREMES. **E tiveram um combate simples contra algumas patrulhas de droids até chegarem ao local. E de muitas eles passaram sem que elas percebessem. Logo encontraram em um prédio muito desgastado pelo tempo, que parecia ser um tipo de embaixada no passado.

E então, começaram a fazer o serviço de abrir a cápsula, Alyson quebrava as defesas de segurança e Shin e Wolf davam cobertura, caso os encontrassem. Quando viram o ar gélido invadir o local, sabiam que ela havia conseguido realizar com sucesso seu serviço.

Então, vendo seu companheiro despertando, Wolf se pronunciava:

_Wolf – Saudações, meu caro Turtle, é bom ter você de volta à ativa. _

_Turtle – E muito lisonjeio de sua parte, Wolf. E saudações bela dama e nobre rapaz. Então, quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo e qual a nossa prioridade agora?_

_Wolf – Infelizmente, não sabemos quanto tempo você está dormindo, mas nossa prioridade e ajudar a reconstruir esse mundo e proteger a humanidade._

_Turtle – Ok! No caminho me ponha a parte de onde estamos e o que mudou nesse tempo. _

Então, partindo daquele local, eles foram com a sensação de missão cumprida e mais confiantes para os desafios que viriam e Alyson e Shin puderam compreender um pouco mais sobre aqueles que lutaram numa guerra, seus sentimentos e pesares e refletiam sobre isso durante a volta para a base, teriam muito trabalho ainda e sabiam que a partir de agora, os tempos seriam muito mais difíceis e negros.

Ola aqui quem fala é o Snake, queremos cada vez mais está melhorando nossa historia para agradar a todos e com certeza vamos "convencer" nosso autor a escrever e postar o quão antes possivel. fiquem ligados para mais capitulos emocionantes viu


End file.
